When the Sun Goes Down
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Richard and Kahlan share a night under the stars. It's no wonder they can never get any sleep at night.


**Authors Notes: **Legendland again! Really, if it wasn't for the deadlines over there, you probably wouldn't see promised fic from me for months. :P Apologies for my laziness. This little one shot is not something I am proud of. I was actually pushing the deadline this time, so I had to just throw something together. For curious minds, the challenge was to incorporate 10 words into 10 paragraphs, using them only once a paragraph. Hope you like (even though it sucks!)!

* * *

><p>The sun is warm against her skin as she sits idly beneath a large, healthy tree. The provided shade as the sun shifts in the sky is much appreciated, for it isn't looking like they will be moving any time soon. Kahlan yawns, arching her neck to peer up at the sky through the swaying branches and bright green leaves. It's the perfect color of blue and a knowing grin spreads across her face as she thinks about what Richard would say if she mentioned it. Thoughts of him suddenly fill her mind for the thousandth time that morning as she shifts her gaze back down. Her eyes find him, her Seeker, out in the open field. He's bathed in golden light, swinging his <strong>sword<strong> with a look of lethal determination.

Kahlan watches from her spot on the ground as the sweat glistens on his body. She watches the way he moves, how his muscles ripple with each thrust and motion. The conversation they'd had the night before enters her mind automatically. Because the Keeper had been defeated, and because he had taken up the idutiful/i position of being husband to the Mother Confessor, Richard had claimed he never wanted to lose touch with his fighting abilities simply because these were peaceful times. She hadn't said such to dissuade him. Truth be told, the blue eyed Confessor enjoyed admiring the view. She was **content** to sit there, letting her mind wander to the outer edges of some naughty fantasy. But not this time.

This time her eyes are heavy from the lack of sleep she'd had the night before. That, too, was all the Seeker's fault. Though, it couldn't really be helped. The late nights were more than welcome, and she was never anything but eager and wholly compliant. The late nights are partly fault of her own, but with a husband so dashing, who could blame her? Staring at him now through her lashes, it's easy to remember why she had been so **restless** throughout the last couple of years. First, having to resist her feelings for him, and then having to resist the overbearing temptation to submit herself completely to him. It's no wonder they can't keep their hands off each other, now that they know of his immunity to her power. It's a breath of fresh air, and the thought and memories of the past few months alone are enough to lull her into a peaceful slumber.

Richard sighs as he lets his body relax. A breeze wafting by is cool upon his skin, but he is panting and sweaty from the workout. Wiping his forehead with his bracer, the Seeker turns, half surprised that Kahlan hadn't joined him in his training, and finds said brunette sleeping soundlessly beneath the big tree that decorates an otherwise open field. The sight of her there, wearing nothing more than a loose white dress, is intoxicating. He's always pictured her in some distant, or near,** future** leaning against that very tree while she is full with his child. He pictures such a vivid scene. She would be watching two other little girls of theirs playing tag in the field, and he would come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her swollen middle. The thought brings a smile to his face, causing his heart to swell as he slides his weapon back into its sheath. Moving his eyes from her to the basket sitting forgotten beside her, Richard takes a deep breath and moves to set up for the night he had planned for them.

"Kahlan," his voice is low, and deep, and somehow manages to travel into her dream, pulling her from the arousing fantasy. She comes **awake** to the sight of him looming above her, his brown eyes big and dark. His smile is nearly too large for his face, but it has such a contagious effect that she can't help but returning one of her own. "I thought you were going to sleep the whole night away." He says, and its then that she notices the darkness of the sky behind his head. There's a soft glow, though, against his cheeks that isn't the usual florescent light of the moon.

**Candles** are lit all around them. The wonderful vanilla aroma fills her nose as she breathes, sitting up. "I wasn't aware that you had such plans for us this evening." Smoothing her dress, she smiles shyly at him as he sits close against her, his hand disappearing into the wicker basket. There's a hint of suggestion in his eyes, his sheepish grin full of mischief. He's always been adventurous, and the thought of where this night was surely leading left desire to begin thrumming throughout her veins.

Richard shrugs, pulling a bottle of **champagne** from the basket. "Well, I hadn't counted on you falling asleep. I wanted to take you to the Falls." He twists the cork free from the bottle and drops it back into the basket. "But we can save that for later, here is just as good as there." Holding out the bottle to her, he offers her the first taste.

"If someone hadn't wore me out," she eyes him, taking the bottle with a playful grin full of teasing accusations. Richard concedes at that, and they share a laugh as well as a few drinks in silence, left to admire the stars. Both of them had been utterly **exhausted** after they made love the night before. Kahlan swore it had lasted until dawn. She was sure she'd seen the sky lighting before her eyes had completely given out on her. Glancing at him as he raises the bottle to his mouth, her eyes are immediately drawn to his lips. The things he had done with his mouth the night prior sends her pulse racing at the recollection. She wets her lips, drawing the lower one into her mouth, scraping her teeth over it slowly. He seems to have noticed the action as he sets the bottle down, turning to her completely now.

The first touch of his hand brushing her hair behind her ear makes her shiver. Kahlan is helpless when it comes to this man. His dark eyes are clouded over in desire she shares. He breathes her name as their lips crash together. The lingering sweetness of his tongue makes her moan with want, the feel of his hands along the bare skin of her arms and exposed flesh of her back make her pant with hot need. Even as he begins to lay her down, moving over her, she keeps a hold of his mouth with her own. His kiss ignites a **fire** deep within, the warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, creating a steady pulse between her legs in sheer anticipation.

"Spirits, Richard," she manages in a breathy moan, arching her back beneath him as he expertly strips her bare of her clothes. His lips have moved to the expanse of her neck now, his rough hands against her smooth flesh make her tremble as her nipples tighten. Parting her legs, Richard settles comfortably between them, readying himself for the **dance** they will soon be doing. She encourages him, tangling her hands in his hair, closing her eyes against the feel of him. The last thing on her mind before the euphoria kicks in and Richard takes her, is that this will indeed with another sleepless night.


End file.
